The Prince and I
by Lucy-Annabeth Pevensie
Summary: Annabeth is just a girl wanting to leave her love life until after College. Percy Jackson is a rebellious prince. When he persuades his parents to let him go overseas on a 'Gap year' before he takes the throne, he will learn to be responsible and make Annabeth torn between her head and her heart.
1. Chapter 1

Annabeth POV

"Annie! Where are you? You're 10 minutes late and it's going to start in an hour." Thalia yelled over the phone.

Oh great. Just great.

"I'm so sorry Thals, I overslept." I explained

"It's ok, but just hurry."

"I'll be there," I reassured her, "I promise"

I hung up the phone and had a quick shower before getting dressed in my pale grey dress. This never happens to me, not for the most important thing for my best friend, her wedding. I speedily did my hair in a messy bun knowing that my other best friend, Piper would do if for me and my makeup, one hundred times better that I could ever do even with lots of time.

I grabbed a banana, car keys and my white gladiator sandals and rushed out the door, hopping in my dad's faded blue Ute, I had fingers crossed that I would make it in time.

"Stupid truck." I mumbled as a truck came in front of me and slowed right down. I glanced at the clock, half an hour to get there. I was supposed to help everyone with the decorations and stuff. Feeling guilty, I decided to do something unlike me and went off road to get in front of the truck and get there at least with 10 minutes left.

Finally, I arrived at the park and ran all the way to the gazebo where Thalia and Luke were getting married.

"Oh good, you're finally here!" Piper squealed, "At least you get here before the wedding started."

"A girl is always on time, everyone else is just early," I grinned, then sheepishly added, "can you also do my hair and makeup?"

"Better late than never, I guess," Piper said

* * *

"And then there was two" I said to Piper rolling me eyes as I paid her 5 dollars, a bet going on since our pact started. I guess that it didn't really matter to the other girls as much as I did, but it was a good challenge.

Our group, which consisted of Thalia, Piper and I, made a pact to do our studies first then fall in love later. Thalia 'failed' as Piper put it and was marrying Luke. Luke was a really close friend of Thalia and me when I was seven and I was their maid of honour.

The reason I made the pact was because I wanted to visit so many places in the world, especially the Parthenon in Greece, and also I wanted to finish University with honours and become the most famous architect the world has ever seen, as well as create something that will last.

"Hey Pipes," I nudged her, "you don't have to do our 'work than love' pact anymore, since we agreed that once someone had broken it, it didn't matter anymore."

I knew she had a huge crush on Jason, Thalia's brother, who likes her back, so I didn't want her to be upset and torn between her friendship with me and her undivided love for Jason.

"Really? You would do that for me?" Piper asked.

"I'm sure" I replied

"No, it's alright, we will stick it out together, until we find you someone to love." She grinned

"Not for a couple of years" I say

* * *

**Hi!**

**For anyone who reads this, hope you've enjoyed!**

**I'm not too experienced with this stuff, but I've tried really hard on this, in fact I tried to write this last year, but thought it wasn't good enough, but with some tweaking, voila!**

**If you've enjoyed, feel free to review, I really don't care too much about reviews, but just one saying something like**

**"Good job" would suffice. Like I said before, I don't really mid about reviews, if you want to, great, if you don't, fine, as long as people like it I guess...**

**Enough from me,**

**Oh and Percy will be in the next chapter**

_**Lucy-Annabeth Pevensie**_


	2. Chapter 2

Percy's POV

I was at the not-so-secret café that Prince Perseus was known for going to breakfast. Yeah that's me. I guess being the hottest Prince and all has its let downs.

Firstly, I am followed pretty much everywhere I go by paparazzi. I know they have a family to pay, but there has to be another way of income. Being the oldest eligible son of my father, King Poseidon, I have to take the responsible role of becoming my nation's ruler when my father thinks fittest. Finding some time for myself is pretty much little to impossible, especially with my parents forcing my best friend and 'servant' Grover Underwood to 'look after me'.

I thought people were crazy to want to have my life and other things like, what boring stuff will my dad plan for me, like talking in council. That is both boring and nerve racking. The stuff I do for my country. Hearing my phone ringing on the table, I decided not to answer it. Grover grabbed it and answered it.

"Sire, Travis is on the phone," Grover said.

"Don't call me sire," I reprimand jokingly grabbing the phone, "we're not in public, well not really."

"Hey Perseus!" Travis whooped.

"Hey yourself, and don't call me Perseus." I said back.

"Well I was thinking that we could have a rematch on the whole race thing, and instead of horses, make it cars. Blackjack is a machine."

"You're on. See you at the Glade in 5."

Returning the phone back to Grover, who shook his head at me I muttered "Sore loser."

"Don't do this, your good friends Bill Loreti and Derek will find you and in take a picture of you that will make your parents so mad that you have another rumour going around you." Grover ranted.

I shrugged him off and walked briskly to my car. Grover hopped into the passenger seat and continued to talk about how irresponsible I was being and that by doing this one race that would last for a maximum of a minute, it would show that he wasn't looking after me and everything would shift onto him.

* * *

Finally we got there and Travis was waiting for me with his brother Conner and our other friends Katie, Rachel and Nico, my cousin along with some of Travis' friends, whose names were Juliet and George.

Last week, Travis and I had a race on horse-back, me on my trusty stallion Blackjack and him on another horse whose name was Pickles.

"Since I lost last time," Travis started, which earned a snigger from Conner, "I get to choose the type of race and the prize."

I groaned. Travis always chose drag races.

"I choose a drag race, and the prize is these two lovely ladies to kiss the winner on each cheek." He finished triumphantly, winking at Katie

"Not again." Katie and Rachel complained

"Ok, you drive your car and I'll drive mine?" I asked.

"Yep." Travis said walking to his car.

"Good luck, you're gonna need it." I shouted after him.

I jumped into my car and positioned it into place. Katie held the checked flag while Connor ran a good distance for a drag race, about 402 meters. I mean the guy is really athletic. While waiting for him, Grover jumped into the passenger seat.

"I'll be you're lucky charm, oh and by the way, your father wants you right after this race for some senate meeting that you were meant to attend." Grover said.

"Sure. You know I hate meetings like that when I could be doing something else." I reminded him.

"Yeah I know. Hey! Race is starting, so you should be concentrating." Grover reprimanded.

Right away, Katie flew the flag and we were off. One minute I was in front and then Travis was, and then the final 100 meters of the race, my beautiful car sped ahead.

I had won. Again. Travis will be so mad.

I jumped out of the car as well as Grover and turned to look at Travis. Travis was still in his car, looking fuming mad and steam practically going out of his ears. Connor had laughed so hard he was on the road and Rachel was running our way, tackling me with a flying hug.

"Congrats! Sorry, I have to do this." Katie said, giving me a light peak on the cheek as well as Juliet.

"Yeah sorry." Juliet said

Walking over to Travis' car, I opened the car door and offered my hand to shake. He reluctantly shook it, but wanted another rematch.

"Another time." I promised, "but I need to go, His Majesty needs yours truly."

* * *

Walking into my room, Grover ran into my room, panting.

"I knew they would follow your every move." He declared brandishing a tabloid magazine with the front cover as a picture of the girls kissing me.

"Playboy Prince." I read aloud, getting madder with every second.

"Your parents want to talk to you."

"They've seen it haven't they."

"Yeah, they are so mad."

"Time to face the music." I announced and walked out of the room.

* * *

"Perseus, you need to have more responsibility. Going off and getting stalked is one thing. Going off and getting stalked and people talking photos not on your finest hour is another." Dad fumed

"I think he just needs a holiday somewhere far from here, to clear his mind and enjoy his last moments as a prince, as well as having a chance of being a normal citizen." Queen Sally, my mum consoled him.

"I didn't mean it to be this way." I tried to reason, "Travis rematched a race."

"You can go now, we need to think about this." Dad announced.

I left feeling really guilty, but annoyed and went back to my room.

After an hour of isolation, I heard my phone ringing. It was Travis again.

"Hi! Don't hang up. I've got an idea. Ask your parents to go to America. I dare you to ask to kiss a random girl, with looks like yours, she'll say yes, I promise that she won't humiliate you." Travis suggested

"Yeah, whatever." I said and hung up.

I did contemplate it. I mean he did dare me and I wanted to see if he was correct, both the looking good part and the easy-to-get part as well.

I talked to my parents and they agreed. In two days time, I would be on a plane to America, but Grover would have to come along.

* * *

Conner's POV

"Did you actually tell him?" I asked

"Yeah, I bet he will fall for it, this is my revenge!" Travis shouted

* * *

**Hey guys!**

**WOW I feel so loved.**

**Thank you for favourite-ing this story, or following, or reviewing, or all three (I think there's been someone who's favourited and followed, so big THANK YOU to _owlgirl1999_ and someone who's followed me as well, AMAZING, so HUMONGOUS THANKS to _Random Person in wonderland_.)**

**Next chapter, Annabeth meeting Percy in an awkward position. :P**

**I forgot to mention when I wrote the summary and the first chapter, this story is based on the movie "The Prince and Me" but then I thought, hey Annabeth would probably like it to be called "The Prince and I" because it sounded more grammatically correct.**

**If this wasn't to your liking, it wasn't for me. I tried to keep everyone in their perfect character that Mr Rick Riordan has done, but, I will do better next time. Annabeth's POV is so much easier to write.**

**To all Americans, if I type a word that is 'English' spelling, like 'colour' and 'aluminium'. I really don't know if I would write a chapter with colour and aluminium, but if you want me to add those words SPONTANIOUSLY, review or something and maybe add a random word.**

**I will give it a shot, already going to write the next chapter, trying to make it longer than the previous ones, this is really long.**

**Signing off,**

_**Lucy-Annabeth Pevensie**_


	3. Chapter 3

Percy's POV

After landing in America, I went off to grab our keys for the rental car. The car was alright, but not as cool as my own car and my awesome stallion Blackjack.

Grover and I bundled into this car along with our luggage. We were going to stay at some University and study there. I've never been to school, I had private tutors. It wasn't like I was dumb, well when I was younger, I was dyslexic and ADHD. Now I am slightly dyslexic sometimes, but it's definitely a work in progress. I guess I felt really excited, because no Parentals and no paparazzi watching your every move.

"From this point onwards, you will not address me as Perseus, or Sire or sir. You will address me as Percy." I grinned. I never really liked my full name too much, so that gave me the perfect reason to not be called 'Perseus' at all.

"Yes Percy sir." Grover answered half paying attention to me, concentrating on the road, since he had to drive on the wrong, sorry other side of the road. I wasn't concerned. Grover was a pro at these things; I mean driving and being careful.

Suddenly, I felt a sudden halt. Grover had almost crashed into a student. Next time, I noted to myself, just get a taxi. I then looked at the girl. She was pretty tall, not as tall as me though and she had blonde hair. What surprised me most were her eyes. They were stormy-grey and intimidating, like they were going to kill Grover and I.

"Watch where you're going!" She snapped.

"I am so incredibly sorry miss." Grover apologized, while I looked in her direction. I had a feeling that I would be seeing her again.

* * *

Finally we arrived at the college dorms. Picking up my papers and stuff, I went to my room. My parents arranged everything for me. I was posed as an exchange student.

I knocked on the door, hoping someone was in there, and sure enough a big burly guy was my roommate. Great.

" 'Sup!" he said, "My name is Beckendorf, Charles Beckendorf. You must be the new guy, Percy."

"Yeah, I am. Nice to meet you, this is my friend Grover " I said, outstretching my hand for a handshake

He shook it and shoved me and Grover into the room. It was a pretty small room, even smaller than the bathroom back home. I could see that he liked his technology and was extremely messy. On his side of the room, there were pizza boxes and Chinese takeaway cartons strewn across everything practically and there was a TV with and X-box 360, Wii, Play Station 2 and 3 and a laptop charging beside it.

"Make yourselves at home." He finally announced and sat down at this rickety royal blue chair and picked up the PS3 console.

Grover being the neat freak he is started to throw all the garbage into the bin, while I was putting our belongings on our side of the room. After we had put everything in its respective places, Grover and I were going to the café/bar thing that Beckendorf recommended because we were hungry. As we were walking there, I realized that this was the same direction that the girl came in and wondered if we would bump into her again.

* * *

Annabeth's POV

Today, I was working. Working to get money for college and for spending money, I guess. I work at Mr Dion Ysus' (**haha see what I did there**?) café/bar thing. I just help him wipe down tables, or slicing meat for sandwiches or behind the till or the most irritating of all, filling up beer orders with those tap things.

Usually, Piper comes with me, while she does her homework so I don't feel lonely, but she needed to leave early.

"Anniebell!" Dion called, "Be a darling and close the shop for me, you know the usual, wipe down all tables, put chairs up, serve all stragglers so you can go home. Don't forget to lock up."

"Yes sir." I answered rolling my eyes. Dion never called anyone by the right name, but he did give me good pay.

After wiping down half the tables and putting chairs on them, two guys came in. One I instantly recognised, the dude that tried to run me over, but the other, not so much. I went back to the counter and started cleaning up there and after cleaning everything, the new guy came to the counter.

"Hi, what can I get for you?" I asked. Not getting an answer out of him for a couple of seconds, I said, "I do have to close up really soon, so if you can make a decision, that would be ideal."

"Sorry. Spaced out for a second. What do you recommend?" He said cooly.

"I don't know, everything is good, I guess, just make a decision, because I need to go home and study."

I studied him while he was looking around. With his accent, he definitely wasn't from around here, not even from America. He was really tall and had raven black hair that contrasted with his bright sea green eyes. I noticed that he was turning slightly red in the face, actually make that crimson red in the face.

"Do you want to kiss me?"

I just stared. I don't even know this guy, heck; I don't even know his name.

He started looking more confident and once again asked, "Do you want to kiss me, it's ok, no one is looking, just a quick one."

Feeling around for some protection against the creepy guy, I grabbed a hose thing, and sprayed him with high pressure water.

Annabeth 1, creepy guy 0

Seeing the reaction that was on his face made me laugh my head off and nearby, I heard someone laughing their head off.

After cleaning up the watery mess, I shut the café up for the night, but something told me that I would be seeing this guy again.

* * *

**Hey everyone!**

**I have been busy working this chapter out, so hope you enjoy!**

**I know it's been forever, sorry it's hectic right now, things are clearing up again, so more chapters.**

**I still don't know if the setting should be in New York or somewhere different, please help me. I honestly don't know what kinds of Universities/Colleges are in America, so if you tell me, that would be so helpful.**

**I guess this is the part where I need help, lots of it.**

**So it would really make my day if anybody could suggest any suggestions or anything, like feedback, because even though people follow and favourite, which I adore as well, so thank you so much on that front (I feel so loved), but I'm feeling kinda lonely, so if one person said something like:**

_**Hi! I like your story.**_

**Would definitely make my day. I know I said I don't really care for reviews or anything, but I would really like to see if anyone listens, which I'm sure they do :P**

**Once again signing off,**

_**Lucy-Annabeth Pevensie**_


	4. Chapter 4

Annabeth's POV

After closing up, I went back to my room, which I shared with Silena, Piper's half-sister. She was studying fashion. I on the other hand was studying architecture, which I completely love. I also do classes of chemistry, because I need a backup plan if I don't make it big in the architectural world, so a scientist would be alright as well, also I promised a friend, Will Solace to be with him in this class, because he didn't want to be lonely.

Anyway, after getting back into the room, I told Silena everything because I needed to debrief and she adores gossip anyway. Gossip is pretty much food for her. Honestly, I don't get what's so good about it, I mean there's enough trouble going on with your life that you really don't need to know problems about everyone else's lives.

"OMG! Annie has a crush!" She shouted happiness radiant on her face.

"Look I'm sorry to burst your bubble, but I don't even know the guy, I don't even know his name." I insisted

"Fine, whatever you say." Silena yawned, "I'm going to bed, but this guy could actually break poor little Annabeth's icy heart"

I rolled my eyes at her. Nothing on earth would make me fall for that guy, even if I came across him ever again. Besides, I needed to keep focussed on my goals, going anywhere with a career as an architect will be tough work. Tomorrow, I have a chemistry class and even if I make it as an architect, it probably would look good on my resume.

* * *

"Ok, class, we have a two new students. Um, Grover Underwood and Percy Jackson, please make them feel welcome." The Professor **(Right now he will remain nameless, because I couldn't think of a name)**

The class mumbled a few hellos and got back to their work. The whole time I didn't look up, but when I did, I realized that my worst nightmare was about to become reality. Ok I exaggerated a lot. Being in a room with Percy Creepy Guy Jackson is not the worst thing ever. Being in a room with a spider is a billion times worse, wait make that a million because now Percy Jackson and his 'butler' Grover Underwood are sitting next to me.

"So class, welcome to Chemistry 101. I hope you are feeling good about where you're sitting because they are your lab partners. No question, comments or anything. Good? Well that's good. Without further ado, please turn your attention to the board and open your text books to Pg 147." Professor **(Nameless) **droned.

I saw everyone turn and see who they had partners with. I was sitting next to Will and Percy. With my luck, Will was with the person on his left and so I got stuck with Percy Jackson for the entire year. Yay.

I started copying down the information on the board when Percy stopped me.

"Hi, I'm sure we've met, on the wrong foot. You probably thing I'm some sort of weirdo or freak or womaniser or something. I can assure you I'm not. It was a dare, I'm sorry. Pleased to meet you. My name is Percy Jackson." He said looking slightly sheepish.

"Hi my name is Annabeth Chase. Nice to meet you." I said a bit wary of whatever stunt he was trying to play on me.

"Sorry." He said and finally started concentrating on his work.

A small smile appeared on my face. I guess I was happy that there was no weirdo roaming the university grounds.

* * *

Next day….

After my architecture class, I went to the chemistry lab for my next class. Soon everyone turned up except for Grover and Percy. We had to do an experiment with my partner, hence why we needed partners in the first place. I tried to do the experiment by myself, but I couldn't control a lot of things going on a once. After trying for ten minutes, I excused myself from the class, steam literally coming out of my ears. Wherever Percy was, it better be a good excuse.

Once I got to their room, I knocked on the door. Grover answered the door and was holding a plate of eggs benedict.

"Hi Grover, do you know where Percy is?" I asked trying to contain my anger.

"Yes Miss, he is in the room," Grover answered, "although, I think he won't be able to hear you right now."

I had enough of this. I was missing out on precious class time chasing up on my partner otherwise I wouldn't get anything done. I just opened the door and stepped into the room. I couldn't see Percy anywhere, and then I noticed a lump on the bed.

"You have got to be kidding me." I muttered to myself

As if he noticed my presence, Percy groggily woke up.

"Hi Annabeth, what are you doing on this fine day?" He said

"What am I doing? I have been up for the past three hours going to classes. That's what we're here for, well at least what I'm here for." I lectured

Percy wasn't even affected. He just got up out of bed and grabbed the plate from Grover, who was now ironing Percy's clothes on a tiny ironing board.

"Would you like some breakfast?" He said getting out of bed to thrust the plate towards me.

"No thank you. Being in this chemistry class is useful for me. You never know when you need the knowledge. You obviously don't care about what you do here, but other people including me have to earn a living not just spend their rich parents money. Ok you are seriously distracting me, just put on a shirt." I said exasperated

"So you wouldn't like anything to eat?"

"No."

Suddenly a voice popped up, "I swear I heard Miss Annie in here giving one of her lectures again."

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah nice to see you too Beckendorf. I didn't know you roomed with Percy and Grover."

"You never asked." He said eyes glued onto the screen as he played Halo 4

Moving my focus back onto Percy, I gave him one of my signature glares.

"You better be there tomorrow on time, ten o'clock sharp." I said

"Yes Ma'am!" Percy sarcastically shouted giving me a salute.

Walking out of the room, I realized something. Now my problem wasn't avoiding a creepy guy roaming the university grounds, it was surviving a year with Percy Jackson as a lab partner.

* * *

**Hi everyone!**

**So I opened my inbox one day and I found so many emails!**

**I was ecstatic, off my rocker, whatever you want.**

**So massive thanks to anyone who even bothers to read this, and when I mean 'this' I mean the story. (To be completely honest, I don't even know if anyone reads this, but if anyone does, than this probably does stands for a purpose.)**

**I'm officially on holidays now, so hopefully there will be more updates.**

**I remember not knowing what to write because I was so lazy to watch the actual movie again (I've only seen it once :P ) but here is the finished product.**

**I hope this chapter is good, to your liking, etc. I kind of liked it, but sometimes I think I just rambled on and on and on…..**

**So this University is un-named, the place is un-named, because I really have no ideas. Professor nameless will be named soon, just need to think of a name that will be good for the character.**

**Hope to see you all soon**

_**Lucy-Annabeth Pevensie**_

**P.S. You may not even see this, but Thank you to Mr Invincible (or something of those lines) for the review of somewhat constructive criticism. This chapter probably doesn't exceed your expectations, but this chapter is dedicated to you. :D**


	5. Chapter 5

Percy's POV

After that confrontation from Annabeth, it made a big impact on me. I felt really guilty that I would let her down, because my mother always tried to teach me how to be empathic to others. Sometimes I forgot about normal civilians making their own decisions, not just have it spoon fed on a silver spoon. The next few days the classes I took with Grover were Marine Biology, Chemistry with Annabeth, Shakespeare which funnily enough I don't fail at, and finally Politics

After two weeks of craziness of study and classes, since I'm not used to classes, I used to have private tutoring, Grover came to me with awful and despicable news.

"Percy, Sir." He spoke in hushed tones.

"Hi G-man," I said trying to come up with a good nickname for him, "yeah that fits you. Anyway, what's the matter?"

"It's terrible. You may have sort of accidentally run out of your set University money, since you 'excessively' spend your money on everything and anything."

"Don't you get a pay check or something?"

"No, since when would I ever get a pay check to keep you out of trouble just in this instance? You know when I get paid, not every week. Every month, and usually it's enough for me, not just for your lavish lifestyle"

"It's fine, just ring up to my parents and they'll sort everything out." I said not flustered at all.

"No it is not 'fine', I'm already one step ahead of you. I already called your father. He said something along the lines of 'this will teach this irresponsible boy of mine to be more responsible with money. I don't want him to spend our people money and then say, it's fine, just raise taxes." Grover rambled, "This also means that there won't be any more specially cooked meals for you, so you better do something about it."

"Right, don't worry, I have a plan. I could look for people to tutor with English skills worse than mine or go look for jobs at that café." I said to try to calm him down. I doubted that I would do any of that stuff, but later on ask Grover to do the work.

* * *

"Hey Percy!" Grover yelled running along the corridor, "I found one person who desperately needs your weirdly amazing Shakespearian skills through my epic advertising."

"You what? Funnily enough, I thought I was just joking. I was going to make you do something about it." I said earning a frown from Grover, "fine I'll do it. Who do I have as a student?"

Grover laughed a bit. "You'll find out soon enough, since today is arranged to get some cash. Time to go is 4:00pm sharp. Don't be late. I didn't tell them who would be helping them, so as to not put them off so to speak. No offence."

* * *

Arriving there a bit late, maybe by twenty minutes, I hoped that the person I was tutoring wouldn't be upset too much, but with my great luck I found myself face to face with familiar intimidating eyes on a slightly angry face. Annabeth Chase once again.

After the initial shock passed over, my thoughts were, 'Annabeth needing tutoring? Did I step into an alternate universe? I wish I had a substantial breakfast, blue waffles would be so much better than eggs, but Grover likes them better.'

"Percy? You're good at Shakespeare?" She gulped, looking faintly frustrated.

"Yeah I know, surprising." I agreed and then decided to mimic her, "Annabeth? You're terrible at Shakespeare?"

"No I'm fine, I don't need help." She protested

"Ok, that's fine. I guess I'll go." I said turning towards the doors

"No don't go. I really need help with this subject. I cannot fail this and you need to help me."

"Fine, let's start"

* * *

After two long hours of Mr Shakespeare, it was time to finish up and go.

"Thanks for your help." She muttered.

"Anytime." I grinned.

"Here's your money." She added handing me the money for my awesome work.

"No. You keep it. You need it more than I do." I said handing it back to her and then walked our separate ways.

I knew I would need her help very soon, even though she had no idea yet.

* * *

**I am very sorry for not updating sooner.**

**I have been very lazy lately making the most of the hols before school starts, but here is the long awaited chapter!**

**It has been a little short, but I felt like it needed to end there, nevertheless (WOW what a long word. I kinda like that) the next chapter is almost done so that will be out very soon, not like a week or two :P**

**Once again,**

**Very sorry**

**Signing off,**

_**Lucy-Annabeth Pevensie**_


	6. Chapter 6

Annabeth's POV

I went back to my room and started sketching an idea for a building for a future World Expo day basing it on ancient Greek architecture.

I don't remember how long I spent sketching, adding details and redesigning, but when Silena came back to the room, I knew I was late for work at the café.

I hate being late.

Frowning slightly at the clock, I grabbed a jacket and sprinted out the door just managing to hear Silena's goodbye following my speed trail.

* * *

When I got to the café, I got a big surprise.

No, it wasn't Dion Ysus yelling at me for being tardy. It wasn't people staring at me because I wasn't on time as usual.

It was Percy Jackson.

Working. Here.

"What is he doing here?" I questioned Mr Dion, "how did he qualify?"

"Well, after I fired Colette because she was promoting her disgusting mystery meat, I needed someone to make sandwiches and so Peter Johnson came along. Is there any problem Anniebell?" Mr Dion remarked.

"No sir." I said even though I was ready to interrogate him on his choice of worker, but started to work.

With every inch of my willpower I tried to not get frustrated because of Percy being here.

It's not that I don't like him, I don't mind him, but I don't to be around him every single day whether it is in class or work.

After a lot of time fighting with myself whether I should go and confront him or not, I decided to go and challenge his right to be here.

I waited until there were not a lot of customers and then I went over.

"Are you trying to make me miserable?" I asked Percy.

"Hi, to you too," He shrugged and awkwardly tried to slice a chunk of ham, "And no, I'm not trying to make you miserable, I am simply operating this…. Thing, place thing."

"Sandwich bar and meat slicer." I interjected.

"Yes, the sandwich bar. Anyway, as I was saying, I am simply operating the sandwich bar to serve my fellow students a tasty sandwich."

"Didn't you need reference or something?" I said continuing to interrogate him.

"Yeah I did. You." He stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What? Thank you Percy." I sarcastically remarked mentally face-palming myself.

"You're welcome." He smiled then frowned as thin sliver of ham plopped out of the machine onto the tray.

I stifled a smile on my walk back to the counter and started to work once again.

As time passed, I realized that there were a lot of customers piling up near the sandwich bar. I instantly knew why. Percy probably didn't know how to use the meat slicer.

I knew I had to help him for two reasons. I had to help him otherwise by the time we all went home it would be the next week, and since he helped me with good old Shakespeare I should return the favour.

* * *

Percy's POV

"Hi, what would you like?" I asked a guy that looked a little bit like Travis.

"I would like a ham, cheese and tomato sandwich please." He answered.

I looked around. Not in one hundred years would I go back to that meat slicer. I mean that thing nearly sliced my thumb.

"Sorry, there's no ham." I said turning back to the customer.

"There's like a big hunk of it lying next to that slicer." He commented pointing to the ham I had earlier tried to cut, but failed miserably.

"Um…" I said trying to think of something I could do, when thankfully, Annabeth came.

"Sorry, he's new here." Annabeth apologised to the guy and put on a pair of disposable gloves then picked up the hunk of ham.

"Thank you. I mean for everything, the excuse and slicing the meat" I said to her.

"Firstly, since when am I going to help you slice your meat? I have a job to do. Secondly, you're welcome." She said.

"First, put the meat into the machine." She instructed. "Then you turn the machine on."

"You know, you were right about my parents. I am from a certain wealth." I started to say while following her orders, but was shortly cut off by her.

"Why are you bringing this up again?" She cut off.

" 'Cause I just thought of it and we needed to finish this discussion." I said, "Anyway, as I was saying, my family is from a certain wealth, but I've cut myself off from them since I've come here and as much as you don't think I need to be here, I need this job."

"Oh yeah? Then what about your personal egg poacher?" Annabeth jutted in.

"Grover? He's just a student and my best friend." I argued.

"To me, he looks a bit older than most students." Annabeth pointed out.

"No, no trust me, he's a student." I assured her.

"Right." She said, not convinced.

"Ok, now grab the handle with your right hand and slowly move your hand to slice the meat." She interjected. And if you don't want a thumb sandwich don't put your hand anywhere near the blade."

I did as followed. Kind of. Sort of. Not really. Well not in Annabeth's eyes I did.

"No. You're doing it wrong. It's meant to be slow." She said and moved her hand on top of mine to show the speed of the movement I was meant to be doing it.

It was really nice. Annabeth and I weren't fighting and she was holding my hand.

Then I realised something.

Maybe I liked her.

Maybe I have found myself stuck with a crush on Annabeth Chase.

* * *

**Before I say anything else, I must say**

**I AM SO INCREDIBLY SORRY**

**I shouldn't have made any promises and I knew I was going to be incredibly busy, but I just held onto the hope of completing this chapter quickly.**

**I had my yearlies and I didn't want to fail. I know, excuses, excuses.**

**Also, I think this story is starting to lose its spark for me.**

**Whoever has joined the party, I owe so much to you guys because your encouragements spur me on to do more than I could ever achieve.**

**I would write more, but I'm sure that it will be long and sappy and waste your time.**

**I can't guarantee anything about when the next chapter comes out **

_**Lucy-Annabeth Pevensie**_


	7. Chapter 7

Percy's POV

After Annabeth saw that I had gotten the hang of slicing meat, she let go of my hand, took off her gloves and walked over to the till counter again. I finished making the Travis doppelganger his sandwich and gave it to him. He seemed a bit annoyed at me, probably because it took ten minutes for me to make one sandwich. Anyway, that was old news; I had a queue of people wanting a sandwich.

"One down, a couple hundred of people to go through. This is going to be a long night." I thought.

It had been a long day due to classes, finding out about Annabeth's Shakespeare problem and working and making sandwiches.

When I had nothing to do, I found myself looking at Annabeth. I admired little habits that she did. Her polite smile to pedantic customers, her eyes moving as she reads if the counter is bare of any customers, frowning slightly, yet smiling at the same time, everything little unusual thing. Not that I'm being stalker-ish.

Not to be caught staring, I started cleaning up the bench, making sure that it was tidy for the next day. Of course my luck, Mr Dion came up to me, a faint smile on his face, like he knows something I don't, something that I will hate.

"Peter Johnson, since you are new, it is your turn to clean the mats tonight. The hose is outside. Good luck." He smirked.

It must be alright. It's only cleaning mats right?

Wrong.

I have to clean like ten big waterproof mats with holes in them. I knew what to do. This will make my job so much easier.

* * *

"G-man! Nice to see you." I greeted warmly, hopefully contrasting against the chilly night.

He groaned. "I know the only reason you got me here was to help out with your job."

"You know me too well." I grinned.

"I've known you since you were twelve. Lest you not remembering that," He reminded me, "Anyway, can you go get a cloth or a sponge or something?"

"Certainly. Wait that sounds really formal, like something my father would say, wait. Sure." I said and walked back inside the warm café where ' A Thousand Years' was softly blaring **(can you softly blare? Like does that make sense? I dunno :P ) **from the speakers.

Annabeth was waltzing around the room as she was putting chairs of tables and sweeping the floor. It was nice and showed the sweet and vulnerable side of Annabeth that she rarely if even ever showed me.

Suddenly a knock came from the door and woke me from my slight reverie. Then I remembered. I had to get a sponge/cloth/something.

I went into the kitchen and grabbed two sponges for Grover and I. When I went out of the kitchen, Annabeth wasn't there. I mean I couldn't think that she would just stay forever, she does have a life, but the selfish side of me wanted her to always show that side of her to me. I just walked out of the door and gave a sponge to Grover. We had a job to do.

* * *

Annabeth's POV

"Annabeth, you're closing up tonight." Joey called.

"Yeah. That's fine. Leave the keys on the counter and I'll finish cleaning up." I called back.

Once everybody had left except me and Percy, who was cleaning the mats tonight, I started sweeping the floor, putting chairs on tables and turning off lights. I turned on 'A Thousand Years' so the job wouldn't be so tiring and boring. After the first verse, I had put all the chairs on the tables and started sweeping the floor. I was lost in my own little world, but hopefully quickly snapped out of my trance and finished cleaning.

I grabbed my jacket and the keys that Joey left on the counter and stepped outside into the chilly night. I then saw Percy and his oldish looking friend Grover still cleaning the mats. Emphasis on still.

"Um, Percy, Grover," I greeted them in turn, "I'm going to go now, I'll leave the keys with you."

"Thanks, you can leave them with Grover. I think he'll remember to lock up more than I will. Do we bring them back to Dion tomorrow?" He asked.

"Yeah, if you can come by at 6:30 tomorrow morning. By the way, you were ok back in there." I complimented.

"Thanks, but you can't be serious right?" Percy said with slight suspicion.

"Well, by ok I mean messing up everyone's orders and spilling tons of drinks." I grinned. "Well I better go; I have to study for the test on Monday."

"You know there's a dorm party at Brighton Hall tomorrow night." He started to say, rubbing the back of his neck. Grover started to edge away.

"Yeah, I've heard of it. Silena, my roommate is going." I said. "Sorry, I interrupted. Go on."

"Um I was wondering of you would like to accompany me." He said weakly, and by this stage, Grover had gone completely, probably inside the cafe.

"Accompany you?" I said quizzically.

"Oh right. How do I say this colloquially? Yo, dog, there's a mad partay kickin' at my crib. Do you want to roll down with me?" He rapped doing what I thought was his interpretation of break dancing stuff.

I mentally face-palmed. "That was just sad. Don't ever do that again." I laughed.

"So you'll go with me?" He asked.

"I…." I trailed off not knowing what to say. It's not like I've never been in this situation before, but firstly, I need to study for the upcoming assessments, secondly I've only known Percy for around three weeks and to me, that's a short time, but I don't want to make him feel awkward or hurt.

"I can't. Sorry, I'm really busy this weekend. See you around." I finished hesitantly and walked away.

* * *

**Hello once again!**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter, I would make it longer, but it seemed like an appropriate place to end and I had an urge to bring this out to you guys.**

**A massive humongous thanks to **_**justanotherdreamgirl **_**who I have decided to dedicate this chapter to. Thanks for your reviews and feedback. Thank you to everyone who decides that this story is worthwhile and have favourited and followed.**

**There's not much to really talk about, so I'll see you guys around.**

_**Lucy-Annabeth Pevensie**_


End file.
